Animals
by Callianassa
Summary: Tig goes for a quiet beer but finds something else... Naughty hook-up one-shot, Tig/OC. Rated M.


**Author's Note - This is intended as a one-shot. Some of my readers will know an incarnation of Lex from another fanfic I write here, but she originally started as a Sons OC and she and Tig definitely had... something very raw and undefinable. ****I kind of missed it so hope you might enjoy! I think it's pretty well-suited to both of them. **

**The title is after a song by Maroon 5 (dork, I know) - but the lyrics are perfect for them.**

**And with that... Enjoy! I would love your thoughts and feedback. And, as ever, thank you for reading.**

**S x**

* * *

><p>There was nothing Tig enjoyed more than a beer after a bit of wet work. He would take a bath, a long, long bath, and soak the grime and blood away from his skin. He liked to think of it as a stew of death, really. Then he would shower, scrub off the remnants and smoke a cigarette while he towelled off. He usually enjoyed heading to the club for his drink but tonight, he fancied a bit of anonymity. Happy would be getting a new tattoo that night, everybody would be celebrating, but all Tig wanted was a cold one on his own.<p>

Taking the left turn instead of the right out of his home, he headed out of town towards a lonely stretch of road which led to the city. Maybe he could pick up a failed actress and drag her to bed. A filthy smirk played on his lips, he quite fancied a pretty little blonde tonight. Someone with long legs, the kind he could twist around the back of her head as he fucked her. The thought made him shiver, yes, that sounded good.

He stroked his Harley tenderly as he parked up. He hesitated for a moment, wondering if he wanted to wear the cut tonight, but eventually decided to keep it on. It was like the damn thing had magical powers that drew women to it in an instant.

He shoved the door open with his shoulder and headed straight towards the bar. No broad was coming between him and his first drink, that was for sure. He slapped his hand on the bar impatiently as the Latina barmaid chatted with a drunk at the far end of the bar.

"Come on, sweetheart, I got shit to do."

She looked up at him with an amused smile and waved at him dismissively while she finished her conversation. Tig felt his eyebrows furrowing, this chick was messing with his perfected plan and he did not appreciate it.

When she didn't come after a few more seconds, he leaned over the bar and started fishing for a beer bottle. Irritated, the barmaid stormed over and slapped his hand away, shoving him back down onto his barstool roughly.

"Patience is a virtue," she chided, leaning down to get what he was after. Tig licked his lips as he made no attempt to hide the way he stared at her breasts. They were round and full and just the way he liked them.

"Virtue is a grace," he murmured, tearing his eyes from her cleavage and looking her in the eye. She raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Sorry, I, uh, I've just had a long day."

"So have I." She capped the bottle on the edge of the bar and handed it to him. "You want a glass?" She knew he wouldn't and didn't wait for an answer as she started to move along the bar to another customer. Tig sniffed and tapped his bottle on the bar.

"You new here?" he asked. "I've not seen you before." The barmaid looked exasperated by the question, she rolled her eyes and looked over him like he was any old piece of crap as she pulled her hair up into a rough ponytail on her head. Tig loved it.

"Seriously? You're going to try that line?" She clicked her tongue dismissively. "Let me make this easy. I don't date losers in bars drinking shitty beer." She shrugged. "Sorry."

Her indifference was making him monumentally hard. Tig let out a low growl, all he wanted to do was drag her by her hair out to the back, fill that pretty little mouth with his cock and shut her the hell up.

"You don't have to be rude," he said coolly, his icy eyes gazing at her. "This beer's not shitty." His little joke made her smile and he leaned on the bar, sure he could catch her attention now. "Name's Tig."

"That's not a name," she shrugged nonchalantly. "That's an abbreviation at best." He looked at her expectantly and eventually she offered, "Lex." He held out his hand for her to shake and she ignored it, shaking her head. "You've got bad karma written all over you, buddy, I got enough shit to deal with."

Tig opened his mouth to object when he heard a couple of bikes out the front. Looking out, he winced as he saw a whole bunch of Nords lining up outside. He wrinkled his nose and glanced at the barmaid. Tig was pretty bold, but he didn't fancy his chances against a full contingent MC when he was alone and tired.

"Hide me," he said quickly, jumping to his feet and squeezing around behind the bar. Lex gave him a shove to block him, the strength in her upper arms made Tig want to wrestle her to the ground then and there, but he struggled against her and dropped down to slip beneath the unit.

"Are you serious?" She looked furious. "I don't want any trouble, my shift finishes in ten and I just want to go home."

Tig pushed his finger to his lips and motioned for her to be quiet. He listened carefully as he heard them walk in, chatting with their usual hateful banter. Lex forced a smile as she moved down the bar to serve them.

"Can I help you guys?" she asked. One of them sneered.

"You serve anything from this side of the border?" he jeered, looking at her tan skin and dark hair. "Or is everything in here smuggled over from Mexico?"

She sighed, too used to the hate. "Usual then?" She started down the bar again to get a bunch of bottles and she looked expectantly at Tig in his hiding place beside them. "You going to make yourself useful down there then or are you just gonna stare?"

Tig was too busy idolising her leather miniskirt and strong, toned thighs to really hear her. She gave him a kick and he instinctively put his hands on her ass, tugging her closer to him as he took a deep breath of her, burying his nose up beneath her skirt. Lex's lips parted as she inhaled, surprised by his bold come-on but still remarkably impressed and insanely turned on. She held his head in one hand, pushing her thumb into his mouth and purring as his tongue curled against her longingly.

"I meant pass me a beer, pervert," she muttered, indicating the box beside him. "Maybe later."

Without another word, she leaned down, pushing her breasts into his face as she got what she needed. Tig groaned hungrily, she was a goddamn tease. He watched as she continued to work, trotting along the bar in her towering heels, and he studied her every movement carefully. He was sure he could smell her now, her scent was marked on his brain and it was driving him crazy.

The Nords took their drinks outside with a few spiteful comments about 'dirty 'spics' and Lex felt herself exhaling a breath she didn't even know she was holding. Tig started to edge out of his spot when she suddenly slammed the heel of her palm into his head and pushed him back, holding him out of view.

"Hey Teddy," she said, leaning across the bar. "You're early."

Tig snarled, biting the pad of her thumb. He heard her yelp, just barely, but he heard it, and the sound filled him with the desire to make her scream out loud.

"I'll just chuck my stuff out back," the guy called. "Then can you do stock before you go?"

Tig saw her knees give way a bit, unwilling, but she nodded. "Yeah, sure, whatever you need." She waited until he had gone and then gave Tig's hair a hard pull. "You have to go."

"I can't," Tig said, motioning out to the front as he climbed out of his hiding place. The Nords were leery and bare-knuckle fighting with each other. "I'm not getting into it with that lot." She scoffed.

"What are you, a pussy? Thought this made you more of a man?" she teased, tugging at his leather cut. Tig grinned.

"You need a man, baby?"

"I need you to get out of my way," she said, motioning for him to get out from behind the bar. Tig sulked and slipped out, pursing his lips with annoyance.

He was just about clear of the serving space when someone, presumably Teddy, came charging back out. Lex didn't even hesitate, she shoved him immediately into the stock room and slammed the door. Tig scowled as he was pushed head-first into the darkness and was about to object loudly when Lex suddenly slipped in next to him, her finger to her lips.

"You're going to get me fired," she said abruptly. Tig grinned as he backed her to the wall, taking her wrists in his and slamming them hard against a row of wine bottles.

"But at least I'll do it in style," he muttered, his lips ghosting against her neck. "You know you want me."

She smirked, resting her hands on his belt and biting his lower lip, pulling on it hard with her teeth before letting go. "You're only in here because I'm bored and horny," she grinned, her palm running up and around his cock and gripping him tightly through his jeans. "Don't think you've got anything to do with this."

God, she was like manna from heaven. Tig felt his eyes roll back in his head as she pushed his cut on the floor, her tongue rolling eagerly against his as she unbuckled his pants and dragged them to his knees with one hand while the other reached across to bolt the door.

"I've got to taste you," Tig groaned, grabbing her slight weight and lifting her to sit on a barrel. He shoved her legs apart roughly, his fingers rubbing up against the seat of her panties as he pushed them aside. Lex pulled at his hair, her rings knotting in his hair as she dragged him to her, needing to find satisfaction from his tongue against her clit. Tig wasn't usually a giver but for her, fuck, he'd do anything, especially when she was pulling at his hair so fiercely and had her perfect hips lifted to him eagerly.

He wasn't disappointed, he knew he wouldn't be. From that first smell of her, he was hooked, and she tasted even better. He groaned as her sweetness tickled his tongue, making him whimper as he pushed her thighs further apart, there was no way he would ever get enough of this.

"Jesus," she whispered as he clamped his hands on her ass and pulled her even closer. She felt her muscles tighten in an instant, she was wet just at the thought of him but this was something else. The second she had seen him, she had known he was an arrogant prick and exactly what she needed to satisfy herself.

Grabbing the collar of his shirt, she pulled him roughly up to his mouth, her tongue curling against his to taste herself. Tig growled, desperate for her. He needed to fill her, to get inside her. Every single one of her little teases needed punishing and he was at his wit's end as her hand made its way past the band of his boxers and pulled at him hard. Her rough movements drove him crazy as her fingernails scraped against him.

"Come here, you," he commanded, yanking her fiercely against him. She clawed at his back to balance herself as he dragged her straight onto him, shoving into her violently. The sound of her gasping made him even harder and he slammed her against the rack as he pulled her legs around him, twisting them behind his back. She was slippery from his saliva, he grinned as she writhed on him with every movement, fitting perfectly with him.

"Harder," she whispered breathlessly. "Unless that's all you've got?"

Tig loved the little challenging glint in her eye and he wound her ponytail around his hand, dragging her head aside and biting her neck roughly. She whinnied at the feeling, loving it, and she curled her spine to take in every inch of him. Her fingers scratched his shoulders and Tig grunted as his knees buckled without warning and he dropped her down on the floor.

"Fuck," she said, thumping him with her fist. "Idiot."

Tig clamped his hand over her mouth and grabbed her wrist, pinning it above her head as he started to move more fervently. Her eyes were glowing as he thrust harder and faster, his knees burning on the cold stone floor as he felt his need growing.

Before he could stop her, she had rolled him over and clambered onto his lap, never breaking their connection for a second. Her nails raked across him as she leaned back and wriggled her hips flat against his. She hoisted him towards her, her hands twisting in his hair, and kissed him again. Tig groaned as he squeezed her tight, holding her as the need to cum surged through him. He didn't want her to pull away, he needed to fill her with every single little bit of him and soak her completely.

"Don't," he insisted as she started to withdraw, holding her tight to him. "You're mine." There was something chilling about the way that he said it and Lex smiled darkly.

"I think you'll find it's the other way around," she said, biting his lower lip hard. Tig grinned as he felt his skin break beneath her teeth, that iron taste flooding both of their mouths in an instant. The surge pushed him over the edge, his whole body spasmed as he came hard. His hands dug into her and she moaned at the sensation, giving in to him and allowing herself to spill over the edge. She released and Tig howled as she tightened around him. She shoved her hand in his mouth, hushing him instantly.

"Shut up," she snarled, leaning over him and kissing him to keep him quiet. She could feel his pulse beating inside of her as their bodies remained linked. "I need this job."

"I got a job for you," he groaned as he wiped the sweat off his brow with the back of his arm. "You come by my place every goddamn night and you won't need to work in this shithole." She laughed, rocking on his hips and making him murmur.

"What, like a hooker?" She slapped her hands against his chest and leaned into him, her lips breezing over his as she whispered, "No thanks." She got off him and started to redress. Tig looked up at her from the floor, wetting his lips, his cock still pulsing as he noticed the streak of wetness running down her inner leg.

"You don't think we're doing this again?" She smirked.

"We're not." She rubbed her lips with her thumb and shrugged. "Sorry to disappoint you."

Tig got up, feeling light-headed from his intense orgasm, and steadied himself against a stack of crates. "We are," he repeated, his eyes intense as he stared at her. "No question, we are not done yet."

"We're done because I say we're done," she replied sharply. She leaned over him and gave him a light kiss on the lips. "Sorry, Stig."

"Tig," he corrected. She shrugged.

"Whatever." With a wink she headed to the door and peeked out. The bartender was down the far end of the place, and she motioned for Tig to go. "Get out," she muttered. "Thanks for the fun."

"Don't I get your number?" Tig scowled. He hated being brushed off, that was what he liked to do. She laughed.

"No, you don't." She winked. "Sometimes you gotta trust your primal instincts. And I just know you're bad luck," she added, giving him a push out while she could. "Now go home."

Tig was still rebuckling his belt as he staggered out into the bar. He looked at her hopelessly, pushing his hand into his pants to ease the ache of his climax. "I'll see you around?" he pleaded.

"Doubt it," she murmured, blowing him a kiss and shutting the door on him. Tig kicked at it in annoyance and Teddy the bartender whistled at him.

"Hey! Get outta here," he snapped. "If you're after that frigid bitch, good luck. Girl doesn't fuck anyone, you'll go home with blue balls, she's been leading you on."

Tig looked at the door one more time and frowned. He glanced around the bar, at least the Nords had dispersed now. He chewed at his finger, he could smell her on his skin and he wasn't about to give up the opportunity for that kind of satisfaction again. He'd hunt her down if he had to.


End file.
